A Journal
by inzaghina
Summary: This is my entry for my Gal Pal Fanfiction Contest. Read Monica's diary to see how Rachel and the gang are doing after the finale.


Chandler Bing was moving all the boxes from the room that was soon to be a nursery, later that day his friends Ross Geller, Joey Tribbiani and Mike Hannigan were coming over to help him painting the room. He was just about to move the box that contained the crib when something fell from it. He picked it up, it was a diary, his wife's diary to be correct. He opened it at the beginning and he started to read...  
  
_May 6th, 2002 Today is moving day, me, Chandler and the kids are gonna move out of the city in a big house where each of the kids can have a room and, once they are older, they can play in the garden where we can maybe build a pool. But this is not the only big new of today. Finally, after ten years my brother Ross and Rachel decided to stop being stupid and to get together for good; I'm so happy for them and I really think that this is the best decision they could take, even for Emma. This is just the perfect day!_  
  
Chandler laughed, this diary started three years ago, almost three years ago to be corrected, because the twins' third birthday was in a week. He decided to keep looking.  
  
_December 3rd, 2004 Today the gang came over for lunch, it was just like the old times. Phoebe announced that she's pregnant and the baby will be born in August, she's so excited about that. Rachel and me spent a lot of time together, I really miss her a lot, but she gave me a very good news. Since in her new job at Ralph Lauren her time is more flexible than before and since Ross can teach classes in the late morning and afternoon, they decided that they are going to move in Wechester as well, they are gonna go house haunting with us next weekend. This is perfect, Emma and the twins are gonna spend so much time together with Rachel and Ross living s close; plus, I really miss my best friend. I think I saw a couple of houses in this neighborhood that they could like, I'm looking forward for them to see the houses._  
  
_December 8th Rachel, Ross and Emma got here tonight, right before dinner. I prepared a room for Ross and Rachel and another one for Emma, they don't want her to take the bad habit to sleep with them. After dinner I was in the kitchen with Rachel and the kids, Rachel was telling me about the promotion that she just got, it's incredible; she is now head of the selling department in New York. While talking to her I saw Chandler and Ross whispering, they were hiding something, but I couldn't figure out what was that they were hiding, so I decided to find that out later. Unfortunately, once we put the kids in bed, we decided to rent a movie and watch it, and the guys volunteered to go get it and get pop-corn as well and I didn't have the possibility to talk alone with Chandler. They came back with a chick flick, which I found weird, that made me think that they were still hiding something. When "The Notebook" was over, Chandler said that he was tired and he wanted to go to bed and I went with him, but Rachel and Ross went in the garden. I tried to make Chandler tell me what they were talking about, but he said that I had to wait until the following day to find that out. Sometimes my husband he's too stubborn!  
  
December 9th I got up later than usually today, it felt like a Saturday. When I woke up I still had in mind what was the secret that Chandler and Ross were hiding from me and Rachel, I wanted to find that out. Chandler was dealing with the twins, so I went in the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everybody and lunch for Emma, the twins and my parents that were coming over to watch them, while the four of us were house haunting. In the kitchen I found Rachel with a cup of coffee in her hand and the biggest smile on her face, something told me that I was gonna find out what was the whispering of yesterday evening all about. I decided that breakfast could wait and I sat at the table with Rachel. My brother proposed to her yesterday night! That's the reason of all the whispering, Chandler helped him picked the ring for Rachel, which is very beautiful by the way. It's very simple, white gold, with a 1.5-karat diamond, princess shape. Rachel confessed me that she couldn't sleep last night and that she's gonna need my help for the wedding. I'm so happy for them! The other good news is that, after on morning and half an afternoon of house haunting Ross and Rachel found the perfect house for them. It's just three blocks away from our house and it doesn't even need any work, the owners just renewed it, but they have to move to California. They are going to move here at the end of January.  
  
January 27th, 2005 It's moving day again. Today all the gang helped Ross and Rachel to move in their new house. From now on, with Rachel so close we can keep planning her wedding and meet up everyday! The big day will be next October, so Emma will be able to be a little bridesmaid, picking up the dress for her and for Erica will be a lot of fun. Me and Rachel can't wait to do that!  
  
October 28th, 2005 Today Ross and Rachel got married. I still can't believe it... the ceremony was perfect. Joey was the minister, once again, I think he really enjoys himself doing it! Ben was the ring barrier, Chandler was Ross' best man, Emma was the flower girl, Phoebe was Rachel's bridesmaid and I was her maid of honor. Mike had to take care of little Sophia, so he couldn't be in the ceremony. Rachel had on a beautiful dress by Ralph Lauren, simple and beautiful. Her dad took her to the altar and recommended to my brother to be good to her. The banquet was held in a tent in the garden of the hotel where we had the ceremony; the sky was blue and the day was warm. After eating Ross and Rachel had their first dance together as husband and wife and they looked so happy, so in love and Emma looked so happy. Rachel's sister Amy caught the bouquet, apparently she has a boyfriend, so she could actually be the next one to get married. After everybody left, Ross and Rachel went changing and get their luggage, they left for their honeymoon, they are going to stay 2 weeks in Hawaii. Emma is staying with us and Rachel said that is good for her to hang out with her cousins day and night for a while, since Rachel thinks that now is the perfect moment to have another baby.  
  
Christmas 2005 We had Christmas at our house, like always, and it was very exciting! It was Sophies's first Christmas and the first Christmas of Ross, Rachel and Emma together as a family. Plus there were a lot of news. For the first time Joey brought a girl, her name is Grace, they've been going out for three months and they seem really in love, everybody is growing up. Mike and Phoebe decided to move out of the city as well and they are looking for a place to live around here, the gang is basically moving from the city to Wechester. Ross and Rachel had the most exciting news though, they are expecting a baby, the due date is in July; I can't wait to be an aunt again!  
  
June 23rd, 2006 Today Rachel gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named James Chandler Geller. Chandler is so happy that his nephew has his middle name, Joey is not so thrilled about that, but he understood that James Joey would have sounded weird. The baby was one month early, but he's healthy and perfect. He will go home in five days. Emma seems to like him and Jack is very happy to have a boy cousin, I guess he doesn't like to play Barbie with his twin and his cousin. Ross is head over heels and Rachel is just as happy, she told me that now she wants to have another baby to accomplish her plan. I can't believe I still remember the plan... she wasn't supposed to have a baby before she was 35, but there she is 35 years old with two kids. The other news is that Grace and Joey moved in together and Joey is even thinking about marriage, when Chandler and Ross told me and Rachel we were shocked, but I guess that at 36 he wants to have kids as well. Especially after seeing that everybody in the gang has one at least.  
  
Halloween 2006 This year we decided to invite all the gang and go trick or treating around the neighborhood. Emma and Erica had cheerleading outfits on and Jack was dressed as Spiderman. Little Sophia was dressed as a princess and Jamie didn't dress up. Joey asked Grace to marry him last weekend and she agreed. Since Joey want s a big family they decided to look for a house right away and they wanna find one here in Wechester. Ross got more classes to teach at NYU and he got a pay raise so Rachel is thinking about another baby, because she doesn't want a big age difference between Jamie and the third baby. As for me and Chandler... we are thinking about adopting again, now that the twins are 2 and a half.  
  
February 4th, 2007 Rachel, Emma, Erica, Phoebe, Sophia, Grace and me are going to have a girls weekend at Rachel's house while all the guys are at my house having a boys weekend, even Ben is there. Then on Monday I'm going to the doctor with Rachel, she doesn't feel good and she thinks that she might be pregnant. We are helping Grace to organize her wedding that will be in one month. They booked the place and they picked the food, Joey has a tux and he decided to have Chandler, Ross and Mike as best men. Grace on the other side doesn't have a dress yet and so Rachel is helping her; we are all going to shop for her dress next weekend, she needs to find it soon.  
  
February 7th, 2007 This is a day that I will never forget. I went to Rachel' doctor appointment today and turns out that she is pregnant. She' only two weeks along, so the baby is due in late October. At the end of the visit I fainted, at the beginning I thought that it was because of being tired, but the doctor insisted on visit me and she found out that I'm pregnant as well. I couldn't believe it. Rachel was so happy for me And I was just speechless, the baby is due in mid-July which means that I'm almost 4 months along. We went home as fast as we could to tell the good news to our husbands... I've never seen Chandler so happy. Emma and the twins were in the living room while he was spinning me around and they were looking at us like we were crazy. Than we told them the reason... soon the entire gang was at out house celebrating._  
  
Chandler was keeping flipping through the pages when his seven months pregnant wife got in the room. "What were you doing Chandler?" "I'm sorry... I was reading your journal. I know I shouldn't have, but..." "It's okay!" she interrupted him "There is nothing in there that you don't know..." she reassured him "Did you read everything?" she asked then when she saw that he was at the entry on April 24thm 2007. "No, I was just flipping though the pages and reading every once in a while..." Soon Ross, Joey, Mike, Rachel, Phoebe, Grace and their kids got in the house. Emma, her brother and Sophia went to look for the twins, while the adults went upstairs to look for Monica and Chandler. "How is it going Mon?" asked Rachel who was starting to show her belly. "It couldn't be better!" answered Monica. 


End file.
